


Who says Romance is Dead?

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: Love among the Stars [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (Kylo is gonna be his nickname), (for Ben and Hux), (for Poe and Finn), (kind of cracky), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Art teacher!Finn, Ben is a little shit, Bickering, Double Date, Earth AU, Finn and Ben are friends, First Dates, First Kiss, Hate at First Sight, Humour, Hux really doesn't want to be there, Kylo is known as Ben, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nude Modeling, Online Dating, Poe and Hux are friends, Poe steps in and offers to be a nude model for Finn, Sarcasm, Stormpilot cuties, dinner date, hand holding, i am trash, it's funny i swear, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth/Modern AU</p><p>First dates aren't known for being the easiest things in the world, particularly double dates, and especially when you fall head-over-heels in love with your date the moment you lay eyes upon them! Oh, and the friend you dragged along for support looks about ready to stab their date in the neck with a fork! Maybe online dating wasn't the best idea after all? </p><p>Stormpilot and Kylux!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different for you now :P I had such a blast writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Finn was nervous, his palms were sweating and he kept wiping them on his trousers beneath the table. The restaurant around him was packed, chatter, laughter, and the clinking of glasses and cutlery on plates all merged with the piano music filtering through from the live pianist playing next to the bar.

He bit his lip and glanced at his friend sitting slouched in the chair next to his. It had taken Finn over a week to finally get Ben to agree to come on a double date with him. Truthfully, Finn only wanted his friend with him for emotional support, he hadn’t really ever dated and was terrified. He was the type of person who believed the right person would find you, but he was beginning to get impatient so he decided – down mostly to harassment/encouragement from his best friend Rey – to give online dating a chance. Among his ‘matches’ had been the guy he was meeting today, a Poe Dameron, even the name made a blush creep up Finn’s neck.

Ben caught him looking at him and growled, “What? Don’t tell me you’re chickening out on me.”

“No, no,” Finn said quickly, “I’m just really nervous. What if he doesn’t like me? What if he doesn’t look anything like his picture? What if –“

“-You’re aware you don’t have to marry the guy, right?” Ben muttered, taking a large gulp of his beer.

“I know, I know,” Finn picked up his glass of wine and sipped it, “I just…want tonight to go well.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “I thought that was why you dragged me along? So if things aren’t going well I’m here to swoop in and save your stupid arse.”

“Promise me you’re gonna be nice when they arrive,” Finn said more seriously, “Ben, I mean it. Poe didn’t have to agree to a double date.”

“Yeah, and I wonder what desperate friend he’ll be bringing with him, or maybe he’ll just grab someone off the street with the promise of a free dinner.”

“Sometimes I can’t believe I’m friends with you,” Finn sighed, rubbed a hand over his face, “Could you please at least not do anything to make things awkward?”

Ben clapped his hand against his chest and gave a mock expression of horror, “What gave you the idea I’d ever do something like that!”

It was Finn’s turn to roll his eyes and he muttered into his wine, “I knew I should have brought Rey.”

He was distracted then by the restaurant door opening and two men walking in. _That’s him!_ Finn felt his mouth fall open at the sight of Poe Dameron pausing in the doorway and exchanging a few words with the waiter who immediately welcomed them.

Ben whistled, smirking, “Damn, Finn, and I thought the guy shouldn’t get any better looking than his photos.”

“Dude!” Finn hissed, sitting up straight and forcing his mouth to close.

“I know, just like we agreed, you got the hot one and I get the mess.”

“Did you just quote Ross from Friends?”

“I’m disgusted you would even say it – it was Chandler!”

He kicked his friend in the shin underneath the table, making the taller man yelp. Thankfully, they were both stopped from continuing their bickering by the waiter showing Poe and his friend – a tall guy with ginger hair and a pensive, bored expression on his face.

Ben was right about his date, Finn had to admit that. Poe Dameron was _even_ better looking in the flesh than in his photos online. His handsome face was illuminated by a Hollywood smile and his dark, wavy hair looked so soft Finn knew he would _have_ to find some excuse to touch it before the evening was up.  

“His friend looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here!” Ben leant over and whispered harshly into Finn’s ear.

Finn just had time to retort back underneath his breath, “Than you immediately have something in common than!” before the waiter reached their table and he found himself rising to his feet to meet Poe properly for the first time.

“Hello, I’m Finn.”

He held out his hand towards Poe, instantly wishing he had said something. _Stupid, stupid, he already knows my name, I’m such an idiot!_ But Poe didn’t seem to think so, for he beamed at Finn and – ignoring his outstretched hand – threw his arms wide and embraced him. Finn was so shocked he didn’t have time to lower his hand, so it ended up being awkwardly pinned against Poe’s stomach. _Damn_ _the man smelt good_ , Finn couldn’t help but notice as his nose was pressed into Poe’s shoulder. _Yep, his hair is as soft as it looks!_ The curls were tickling his ear and a shiver ran down his spine.

“It’s so great to meet you, Finn! Face to face that is!” Poe was still grinning as he drew back, hands holding on to his upper arms, squeezing gently. Finn stared into Poe’s eyes, not trusting himself to look anywhere else on the man’s face for he knew he would just end up ogling his lips.

Ben cleared his throat loudly from behind him, making him jump and Poe to drop his hands. Finn instantly missed the contact.

“Oh, sorry! This is my friend, Ben Solo,” he introduced Ben, willing the pale man to at least smile – which he did, though it looked more like a grimace.

“And this is Hux,” Poe clapped a hand onto his friend’s shoulder, throwing a wink at Ben, “Don’t let his sour face fool you, he’s a warm kitten inside.”

Hux looked like he wanted to either melt into the floor or punch Poe in the face, Finn couldn’t quite make up his mind. The ginger’s face went bright red and he glowered at Poe, but stuck his hand out across the table for Ben to shake.

“How much did yours promise you to be here tonight?” Ben asked sarcastically as he took Hux’s hand and shook it.

“Fifty, you?”

Ben shot Finn a look that read _‘I fucking told you so’_ but then Poe laughed loudly, “You’ll get used to his humour if you spend enough time with him.”

Feeling slightly relieved, Finn returned the smile then gestured they should take their seats around the cosy circular table. Finn could barely keep his eyes off Poe as he watched the man take off his long coat and hang it on the back of his chair, revealing his black suit and purple shirt underneath. Mouth dry, Finn tried to distract himself by taking another mouthful of his wine.

“This is a nice place,” Poe observed, looking around, the candlelight reflecting in his eyes, “I’ve lived in the area for a while now but never knew this was here.”

“Yes you did,” Hux snorted, half hidden behind his menu, “You just never cared after you saw how expensive the dishes were.”

Poe’s cheeks tinted red and Finn was overcome with the urge to reach out and stroke his thumb over the blushing skin.

“To get a decent plate of food in this city you have to pay for it,” Ben said matter-of-factly, picking up his menu but watching Hux over the top of it. 

“Are the prices here alright? We could quickly go to some place cheaper if you want?” Finn said hastily to Poe, not wanting the man to feel pressured into paying for a meal he couldn’t really afford.

“No, no it’s alright,” Poe insisted, flashing Finn with another of his stunning smiles. He reached out and laid his hand on top of Finn’s, his skin was warm and the weight comforting. “I just have to budget a little more carefully at the moment.”

“How come?” Ben asked bluntly. Finn went to kick his friend beneath the table again but missed, stubbing his toe against the table leg instead.

Poe didn’t seem taken-aback by Ben’s rudeness, he took it in his stride, answering smoothly, “I recently was discharged from the Armed Forces. I’ve received my pension so until I get myself a normal job I just have to be aware of how much I’m spending each month.”

“You were a soldier?” The question was out of Finn’s mouth before he could stop it.

Poe nodded, his eyes bright, “I was with the Airforce, I was a pilot.”

“Why were you discharged?” Ben asked as he held up his hand for the waiter.

“I’d rather not discuss that on a first date,” Poe directed his response to Ben but his eyes never left Finn.

 _Don’t picture Poe in uniform, don’t picture Poe in uniform, damn it!_ Finn failed and quickly snatched up his menu and hide his burning face behind it.

The waiter arrived and took their orders – Finn was so flustered that he just stammered he’d have the same as Poe, without even hearing what it was. Ben grilled the waiter on what exactly was in the soup of the day and Hux made it clear preciously how he wanted his steak cooked – “I want it medium-rare but evenly cooked on both sides! And if I see any blood on my knife when I cut into it that is not medium that is rare!”

Poe and Finn exchanged slightly apologetic looks whilst this was happening; Poe’s leg beneath the table brushing against Finn’s.

“So, Finn, what do you do? Your profile wasn’t very clear on the website.”

“Oh, yeah that would be because I kind of freelance. I’m an artist, I do commissioned illustrations,” Finn said up a little straighter as he spoke, he was immensely proud of what he did; that he had followed his dream and not ended up sitting behind some desk all day pushing paper or inputting numbers. 

“That’s really cool, I’d love to see some of your work sometime.” Poe touched his hand again as he spoke and Finn summoned up his courage to return the touch. He held his breath as he linked their fingers together.

“Y-yeah? I teach an open life drawing class at the college every Friday, perhaps you’d like to come along?”

Poe looked genuinely interested, “That sounds like fun, though I warn you now, I can’t draw for shit.”

“Finn does portraits too,” Ben interjected, an evil gleam in his eye, “Why don’t you get him to sketch you in a private class?”

Poe, yet again unfazed by Ben, winked at the taller man and squeezed Finn’s hand reassuringly. Hux coughed into his glass of water and pulled a face as he set it down on the table. 

“What kind of a name is _Hux_ anyway?” Ben asked a few minutes later after their starters had arrived and a momentary lapse in conversation had fallen over the table as they ate.

“The only one you’re gonna hear, Olaf,” Hux replied coldly, shooting Ben a challenging glare.

“ _Olaf_? Not that fucking snowman from that Disney film that’s taken over the minds of every six year old girl on the planet!”

Poe snorted, grinning as he bit into his bread roll and Finn braced himself.

“What can I say, I see the resemblance,” Hux’s eyes flickered down to Ben’s nose.

Ben blanched, holding his cutlery in fists – Finn was concerned he was _actually_ about to stab the other man with his fork. “At least I don’t look like the freaking live-action model of Hans.”

“What did you just say?”

“So, Poe!” Finn said loudly, desperately trying to salvage the date, “How do you and Hux know each other?”

Poe eagerly jumped on the question, “From the Forces, we were bunk-mates during training, you kind of end up bonding with your bunk-mate even if they are a complete arsehole –“

“- I am sitting next to you, you know?”

“- And now Hux works in Intelligence.”

“You’re not supposed to just tell people that, Poe,” Hux growled, glaring at his friend. Finn found himself feeling an odd sensation that he was watching himself and Ben bicker.

“Why not? Do you have to give the whole ‘if I told you than I’d have to kill you’ speech now or something?” Ben was leaning back in his chair, smirking as Hux steadily turning a brighter shade of frustrated-red.

The evening went on pretty much the same from then on out, with Finn and Poe trying to have a proper conversation whilst Ben and Hux wound each other higher and higher up the wall. For Finn the highlight of the dinner was the desert when Poe reached over and swept his thumb over the corner of his lips where he had accidently smeared some of his chocolate mousse without realising, only to pop the digit into his own mouth and suck it clean. Finn hadn’t been able to concentrate much after that point.

The low point, however, had to be when he tried to kick Ben for a third time and ended up hitting Hux instead – the ginger jumped almost a foot off his chair and instantly accused Ben of the assault. Thankfully, that happened just as the bill arrived so Finn could escape quickly enough outside of the restaurant.

The four of them hovered on the street, brightly lit by the light streaming out of the restaurant windows.

“Tonight was certainly…memorable,” Finn said to Poe as the other man guided him by a soft hand on his elbow a few feet away from where Hux was still having a go at Ben for kicking him.

Poe chuckled, running a hand through his curly hair, “You could say that. Your friend’s um…”

“Yeah, yours too,” Finn smiled. He looked down at Poe’s hand holding his own. “I had a great time though, with you I mean, meeting you.”

“Me too,” Poe smiled warmly, stepping closer towards Finn and sliding his arm around his waist, “I am still welcome to come to that life drawing class next week?”

“Yes, definitely!” Finn said a little too desperately, “I mean – it will be nice to see you there.”

“Perhaps afterwards we could go for a coffee? Just the two of us.”

Finn glanced over his shoulder and saw Ben and Hux looked like they were about to come to blows. “Just the two of us sounds great.”

Poe untangled their fingers to lift his warm hand to Finn’s face, cupping his jaw lightly and leaning their faces closer together. “May I?”

Too breathless to speak, Finn just nodded numbly and the next thing he knew was Poe’s gentle lips on his. Poe kissed him sweetly, skilfully, and Finn wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, fearing his weak knees would give way and he would fall if he didn’t hold on to something. He finally buried his hand into the thick, soft curls of Poe’s hair and sank fully into the man’s arms. The kiss was perfect and Finn never wanted it to stop, but then from behind him he heard Ben’s voice rising to include real anger. Sighing, he pulled away, smiling hugely as Poe chased his lips for a second before pouting and opening his eyes.

“I’m sorry but I have to…” Finn jerked his head back at the loud voices, “I wish I didn’t, I’d much rather continue kissing you.”

Poe grinned, leaning back in a packing the corner of his mouth, murmuring, “Next time.”

They reluctantly let go of one another and Finn stepped back. “Goodnight, Poe,” he said, wanting nothing more with all his heart than to close the distance between them again. “Night, Finn.”

Walking sadly away from Poe, Finn pushed between Ben and Hux, grabbing Ben by his arm and declaring, “We’re going, Ben.”      

“Finally!” Ben exclaimed, throwing one last withering look at ‘his date’, "Goodbye, Hans."

"It’s Hux!" The ginger yelled after Ben as he and Finn began to stride away down the street.

"Really couldn't care less!” Ben called over his shoulder and Finn couldn’t help but laughing.

“Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Did your parents drop you as a baby or something?”

Ben scowled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, “You’re telling me you didn’t find everything about that guy infuriating!”

“What can I say,” Finn snorted, shaking his head disbelievingly, “I must be used dealing with such people.”

Getting what Finn was saying, Ben snapped, “We’re nothing alike!”

“Yeah, totally dude. Deny it all you want, but both of you seemed to harbour a love for Frozen.”

“I fucking _hate_ Frozen!”

“Just let it go, Ben – OW!” Finn rubbed the back of his head where Ben had just slapped him hard.

“I hope my misery tonight was worth it, are you gonna see Flyboy again?”

Warmth spread throughout Finn’s body, dulling the pain from the slap and causing a smile to brighten his face.

“Fuck, I know that look. Seriously, after one freaking date you’ve fallen for the guy?”

“Shut up,” Finn shoved Ben away playfully but he couldn’t deny the truth in what he had said. He had indeed fallen for Poe Dameron, but then again, who wouldn’t? _Have you seen him?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write more for this 'verse <3 Hope you liked it!

Today was Friday and Finn felt like he was the new-teacher all over again. He had been leading the life drawing class at the college every Friday for the past six months, the first few times he had been so nervous his pencil had shook in his hand, but he had quickly got used to having twenty pairs of eyes trained on him. But today – _this Friday_ – everything was different. Today was the day Poe had agreed to come to the class and Finn had barely slept all night he was so nervous.

He was being stupid, he told himself as he had got dressed – taking extra care to pick out a clean pair of black jeans and a dark blue sweater that tugged his torso in all the right places. Ever since their date at the restaurant, he and Poe hadn’t seen each other face to face, they both had been busy – Finn had just received one of the biggest commissions of his (be it small) career and Poe was still searching for a job that suited him. But that hadn’t stopped them from texting almost every minute and every morning/night Finn had awoken to or fallen sleep after reading a soppy corresponding message, this morning it had said: _‘The first time I wake up beside you will be the first day I wake up truly happy <3 <3 xxxxxx’ _Finn wasn’t sure where Poe kept getting all these sayings from, or if he was just that sentimental (and by that Finn meant _amazing_ ) he came up with them himself. 

In the kitchen Finn found Ben already awake and sitting at the breakfast bar, munching his way through a huge bowl of cereal whilst reading a book Finn swore was thicker than the bible, though on closer inspection he saw it was a hard-cover copy of The Silence of the Lambs. 

“You’re up early, I did think you had class today?”

Ben volunteered at the local high school twice a week teaching photography – though few people knew that about him, it would ruin his emo vibe if they did.

“I don’t,” Ben said round a mouthful of cereal which he swallowed as Finn reached the coffee machine and poured himself a steaming mug of it, “Do you know you can almost see your abs in that sweater?”

“Shove off, no you can’t!” Finn retorted, though he did check his reflection in the glass of the oven door.

Ben snorted and turned a page, “So, what’s the occasion? You finally read too much fanfiction you actually think you have a chance with one of your students?”

“As if I’d do that to Poe,” Finn said seriously, getting out a bowl of cereal of his own then waking around the breakfast bar to take a seat on the couch against the wall.

“You’ve met the guy _once_ ,” his friend and housemate reminded him with a dramatic sigh, “you’re not even officially dating.”

“Says who?”

“Facebook.”

“No one uses Facebook to declare their relationship status anymore, dude,” Finn smirked, picking up the remote and switching the TV on in the corner.

Ben spun around on the stool to see Finn, “Oh yeah, so when you and Poe do finally become official, you’re not gonna change your status?”

Finn took a long moment to chew his mouthful of cereal before answering with a shrug, “I guess I will.”

“But only to rub it in your distant homophobic relatives’ face that Poe’s so hot.”

“Don’t forget the arseholes from school,” Finn added with a smile.

“Oh yes, can’t forget them.”

“So, about Hux?”

Ben’s face dropped and he growled, “No.”

“Oh come on, dude!” Finn tried not to smirk as he saw how the tips of Ben’s ears had gone red, “What’s wrong with Hux? You two really hit it off – I mean – sure you two actually looked like you _were_ gonna hit each other but I know the kind of shit you’re in to –“

“-He said I looked like fucking _Olaf_ , Finn, that’s what’s wrong with him! And you have no idea what I’m _in to_.”

“Yeah, and I don’t wanna know! And…your nose is kind of on the large side –“ Finn broke off and ducked as the book Ben had been reading flew towards his head. The heavy volume smacked into the wall behind him and flopped onto the back of the couch.

“What the fuck, dude?” Finn exclaimed, eyes wide but a laugh still bubbling up from his stomach. Ben ignored him, getting to his feet and storming from the room, leaving Finn with the thought that all the scene was missing was Ben wearing a long black cap and some dramatic music playing.

***

Poe didn’t get nervous about much, not even when he had been in combat, flying over enemy territory, he had barely broken a sweat. It took a _lot_ to rattle his nerves, but it looked like he had finally found the thing – or rather person – who challenged him.

He had arrived at the college half an hour early and he followed the signs taped to the doors till he found the correct room. He peered through the thin glass window in the door to see a large room filled with about twenty easels arranged in a circle. There was a handful of people milling around inside, chatting and organising their stationary. He couldn’t see Finn.

“Ok,” he whispered to himself, running a hand through his hair, “you can do this, Dameron, just stay cool.”

“So, you talk to yourself,” said Finn’s voice behind Poe, “that’s good to know early I guess.”

Poe groaned and resisted the urge to hit his head against the doorframe. Instead he put on his best grin and turned around to see Finn standing there, bag hitched over one shoulder, coffee cup in hand, a white sheet over his arm and four large canvas beneath his other arm. Poe felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Finn’s muscles subtly revealed by the close-tugging style of his blue sweater.

“Need a hand there?” Poe asked, trying to sound casually, pointing at the canvas tucked under Finn’s arm.

“Yes, thank you.”

Poe stepped forwards and there was a moment of awkward jostling as he took the canvas from Finn. Their faces were close and Poe wanted so badly to lean in and kissing the other man, but he held back, unsure if they were there yet. Sure they had kissed at the end of their date the other night and they had been exchanges texts messaged like teenagers ( _with hearts and kisses and everything!_ ), but Poe still hesitated. He didn’t want to come across to strong, didn’t want to push things to happen too fast, though that went against his jump-first-ask-questions-later nature.

He had called Hux on the walk over to the college that morning, hoping a conversation with his friend would ease his nervous. _“Just remember the most important thing,”_ Hux had told him before he had hung up, _“Don’t be yourself, it’s too early for that.”_ Sometimes Poe wondered why the hell he still spoke to Hux.

“Um,” said Finn, “I don’t know if you want to just watch today or if you want to have a go at taking part, it’s really up to you. Sorry, I felt like a good idea me inviting you to one of my classes but now…”

“No, no,” Poe said quickly, grinning at Finn, hoping to reassure him, “I wanted to come. I’m not much of an artist though.”

Finn looked slightly embarrassed and he looked down at his shoes, “I realised this morning that today – um – it’s kind of nude week.”

Poe wanted to laugh but he senses that wouldn’t assure Finn of his honest intentions before here today. So he decided to inch closer and slip his hand into Finn’s, remember from the date how much the younger man liked to hold his hand. Finn looked into his eyes as Poe squeezed his hand, “Truthfully, Finn, I didn’t come here today for the art, I came here for you.”

Clearly embarrassed, Finn ducked his head shyly. _He’s so cute_ , Poe couldn’t help but think. He guessed Finn didn’t have much experience with being on the receiving end of a compliment, which in itself Poe found ridiculous.

Finn jumped and pulled out his ringing mobile. “Hello?”    

Poe watched Finn’s face slowly fall like a stone, he frowned, immediately wanting to ask how he could help, without even knowing what was wrong.

“No, okay,” Finn said politely but his eyes were round with worry, “Yes, hope you’re back on your feet soon. Okay. Bye.”

“What is it?” Poe asked the second Finn hung up. If his arms hadn’t been full, he would have reached out to Finn. He longed to pull him into a tight hug.

“My model for today,” Finn’s voice shook and he turned around, looking through the door at his students gathered, “he’s sick, he can’t do the class today. Oh god, what am I gonna do? The class starts in ten minutes!”

“Finn, hey,” Poe put the canvases down on the floor and caught hold of Finn’s shoulder, tugging him back around, “It’s alright, calm down.”

“No, it’s not,” Finn rubbed his hands over his face, breathing hard, “Where am I supposed to get another model from this short notice? The college is already thinking of closing down my class. I –“

Poe leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Finn’s, desperate for him to stop, each panicked word he said was a stab to Poe’s heart. Finn tensed against him but Poe didn’t pull back, he followed his instincts and slipped a hand behind Finn’s head. The younger man whimpered into his mouth and Poe smiled into the kiss. A mad idea suddenly came into his mind.

“I’ll do it,” he whispered against Finn’s lips, pulling back. He watched Finn’s eyelids flutter open, his pupils refocusing on Poe’s face. He licked his lips and Poe shamelessly traced the movement with his eyes.

“You’ll do what?”

“I’ll fill in for the model,” Poe smiled, though he knew he was instantly going to regret it, “for your class.”

“What?” Finn blurted, eyes widening again, “You would do that? Why?”

Poe chuckled, putting a hand on Finn’s warm cheek, “Because you need me to, and I can’t stand that thing your voice does when you’re stressed.”

“What thing?” Finn asked as he leant back in.

Poe smirked, brushing his lips against Finn’s, “You need me, and I’m here.”

Finn sighed and put an arm around Poe’s neck; Poe wrapped his around his waist, drawing him in close. “You’re one of those ridiculously nice, perfect guys, aren’t you?”

Poe winked, “I try my best.”

“Not modest though,” Finn laughed and Poe kissed him again, knowing he would never tire of doing so. Finn’s mouth tasted like coffee and his lips were softer than they looked.

Finn pulled back and Poe pouted, getting him another small laugh. The sound was the most beautiful thing Poe had ever heard.

“Y-you remember what I said about today’s class, right?”

“I sure do,” Poe said automatically, flashing Finn his most relaxed, charismatic smile.

Finn stepped back out of Poe’s arms, running a hand over his close-cropped hair, “Okay, great, thank you, Poe. There’s a bathroom just down the hall, you can get undressed in there.” He bend down and picked up the white sheet, holding it out to Poe.

“ _Nude week_ , right,” Poe remembered with a jolt, his felt his cheeks grow warm. He took the sheet from Finn, forcing himself to act cool.

“Thank you so much again, Poe!” Finn stepped back in and kissed Poe chastely, then he picked up the canvases and turned and went into the room.

Poe stared after him, in his ears he could hear Hux’s incredulous voice, _“Seriously, how do you get yourself into these situations?”_ He guessed he was just a sucker for a pretty face in need.

***

Finn swore the next hour of his life was a dream - somewhere along the way to the college he must have fallen down an Alice in Wonderland rabbit hole. There wasn’t another explanation, no one was _that_ nice; willing to stand-in and model nude (apart from a well-positioned bedsheet) for a guy they had only been on _one_ date with.

But as the class went on, Finn began to accept that maybe Poe Dameron was just _that_ nice after all. It was difficult for Finn to remain calm and collected as the man he had been dreaming of naked stood just a few feet away from him. He kept pacing round the circle of his students, forcing himself to look at only what they were drawing on the canvases.

The whole time he felt Poe’s eyes following him around, burning into his skin. Occasionally, he chanced a glance at Poe, his eyes travelling over his caramel-coloured skin and mouth-watering torso. His knees actually went weak when he saw that Poe had a dark line of hair traveling down his abs, disappearing beneath the sheet. Poe caught him looking and he smirked, which made Finn flustered and he quickly stopped sneaking looks. Or tried to at least, but he was only human after all and Poe was, well...

When the class ended, Finn walking towards Poe on unsteady legs, keeping his eyes fixed on the other man’s face.

“Thank you so much, again,” he said, trying to sound casually but failing as his voice shook.

Poe smiled at him and Finn’s stomach flipped. The curly-haired man chuckled, “This was certainly an experience! Good for my body image, I guess.”

“You really don’t need to worry! Your body is really – I mean…” Finn wished the rabbit hole he’d fallen down to find himself here would reopen beneath him and swallow him whole. _He was such an idiot._

“You are so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Poe said, warmth in his eyes. He wrapped the bedsheet around his middle.

Finn rubbed a hand over his head, “Well, can you blame me? When you’re standing there looking like that!” He gestured up and down at Poe’s naked chest.

Poe’s smiled grew even larger and he leaned in. Taken by surprise, Finn gasped slightly as Poe’s lips pressed against his. Automatically, he hands lifted from his side to reach out and touch the other man, but he stopped himself.

Pulling back, Poe said with a small laugh, “This was definitely the most unusual second date I’ve had.”

“This wasn’t – I mean –“

“-You just saw me pretty much naked, Finn. I think this constitutes as a second date,” Poe laughed, winking at him playfully, “Though how about next time, we just meet for coffee or something?”

Finn was shocked, “Y-you want to see me again?” 

“Of course,” Poe looked as surprised as Finn felt. He moved in close again and put his hand on Finn’s cheek, “I wouldn’t have offered to model naked for a guy I didn’t want to take out on a third date.”

“I – how about that coffee now? I don’t have any other plans for the rest of the day.”

Poe nodded eagerly, “Yes, I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I already have ideas for a sequel for this fic so keep an eye open if you liked it!


End file.
